Mistletoe
by Alice. Dreamer 15
Summary: Tim is upset, very upset... Plus this X-mas party in Gotham Academy. But maybe one blonde from his school can change the things to better. Tim Drake/Stephanie Brown one-shot Maybe some OOC and AU, but anyway, pleeeeaaaase R


**Hello everybody! Happy New Year! My first YJ one-shot. Set during season 2. Maybe some OOC and AU. Anyway, please, R&R :)**

**Sorry for my bad English. :(  
**

_**"Mistletoe"**_**  
**

"Anyway, I don't think that it's a very good idea to go on this party. I'll be bored! But Bruce is... Bruce. Why didn't he let me to stay at home or go to The Hall of Justice?" Tim asked, turning to his elder brother. Dick smirked. "Are you sure that it will be so boring? You know, once Babs and me thought that school X-mas party will be awful. Oh, how we were wrong! We had so much fun. Ask Babs if you don't believe me." Tim smiled. "I believe you...but why couldn't I just stay?" "Alone?" Dick asked, on few seconds turning away the road to see his little brother's face. "Bruce and Alfred won't come back until tomorrow, and I need to go on party with Barbara. And what's 'bout The Hall of Justice, so there will be just Red Tornado. Other members of JL will be on their missions or at home. The members of the Team are at their homes or at their friends's houses. So I don't think that the party in Gotham Academy will be more boring than company of RT or staying home all alone." Tim shrugged, but , recognizing, that Dick couldn't see his action, said: "Maybe you are right... Who knows..."

Fourteen years old turned to the window. Gotham's streets passed by in front of his eyes. The houses and shop-windows were decorated for Christmas, small Christmas trees stood in front of a few shops with Christmas gifts and surprises and toy shops. Children were smiling and laughing, and groups of teen/adults were standing nearby cafes and singing Christmas songs. All these things: lights, colors and happiness, it was so unusual for the dark City of Gotham...and it was unusual for Tim too...now. Just a few months ago he would think about Christmas holidays with smile, impatiently waiting for this magic time to come. But now all his thoughts were about the fateful day, when he came home to find dead bodies of his parents. A lonely tear fell down his face, but Tim really didn't care. He knew that it will be, and that it will go away through a long time...But he also knew that these tears and feelings will come back because of nightmares, which probably will hunt him for the rest of his life. He knew it. He saw, as Dick would wake up in the middle of the night with scream. Although it's been about 10 years since the tragedy in Haly's Circus. So Tim didn't want to have any fun. He just wanted to be with his family.

"We've arrived," said Dick. Tim winced, he was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't notice that car's already stopped nearby Gotham Academy. Tim sighed and was going to open the door, when Dick put his hand on boy's shoulder. "Timmy, I know how it's hard for you, but you must go farther. Your parents didn't want that you'll be unhappy, I'm absolutely convinced of this. So go and got some fun, okay? In the end it's Christmas Eve! And when the party will be over, I'll take you to my apartment in Bludheaven." "But Bruce and Alfred?" "I'll bring you to the Wayne manor tomorrow. And...if you'll promise me that you won't miss during the party... I will stay at manor on a few days." "Really?" The light of hope flamed up in Tim's eyes. Yeah, he saw Richard almost everyday, but they were Nightwing and Robin, heroes, partners. They rarely were together as brothers, as Dick Grayson-Wayne and Tim Drake-Wayne. And even rarer Wayne family were together as Wayne family, not Bat family. So it was his chance to celebrate Christmas with his new family all together. So Tim was ready to make Dick stay at manor as long as it was possible. "Promise me." "I promise." Dick smiled. So...go. Call me if you'd need something." "Okay. Bye!" "Bye!" And, as Tim left, Dick whispered: "Good luck, little bird."

*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*YJYJYJYJYJYJYJ*

There were so many people in the P.E class (Yeah, because there was enough space to organise the X-mas party.). Some of them were dancing, some of them were talking about something. All of them smiled and laughed. Tim wanted to join them but he didn't do it. Sad thoughts took over him again, and only that he wished was leaving this place, this crowd... Just stay alone...in silence. So Timmy left the P.E class and went through the school halls. He couldn't do it...he broke his promise. Why? Tim stopped and took his cell phone from the pocket of his jeans. "Maybe I should call Richard..." thought boy, but before he could do anything, he heard her. "Tim!" Tim turned to the voice and saw blonde. It was one of those teens who was captured in Star City. She's never mocked on Tim, but they didn't mix in. Tim didn't really know why. Anyway, she was here, looking at him, calling his name... And Tim didn't know what to do. "Timothy 'Tim' Drake-Wayne, are you hearing me?" She asked, moving closer to him. "Oh, y-yeah. I-I just..." He wanted to explain her but she cut him off. "Don't tell anything. I know that you have a hard time, but anyway, you should live your life and be happy." Tim smiled. "You sound like my brother." "And he's right." "I guess ,yes. But it's not so easy." Steph smirked. "It's not so easy, cuz you're trying to be all alone, suffer alone. And loneliness never make things easier." She moved even closer, so there was less than one step between them. "By the way, I'm sure that you won't be bored here, cuz soon something extraordinary will happen to you." She looked up, Tim did the same and saw: "Mistletoe..." They stood right under the Mistletoe. Tim looked at Stephanie confusedly. "Merry Christmas, Timmy." Steph said and, before Tim had any chance to answer, she kissed him. Then Tim, not really recognizing what he was doing, kissed her back. Two birds blushed. Steph was the first to say: "Let's go, there will be fun. Plus we can have a dance... whatta you thinking, Timmy?" Tim smiled his brightest smile. "Sure! Let's go." And they ran to the other teens, hand in hand...

The promise isn't broken and the best is yet to come. Yes, this Christmas will be marvelous.


End file.
